


On the corner

by CloverlovesHamilton



Category: DEH (mentions), Hamilton (mentions), None - Fandom
Genre: OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverlovesHamilton/pseuds/CloverlovesHamilton
Summary: This is actually not a fandom story, but rather something I've made up.





	On the corner

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide attempt
> 
> Hope you like the first chapter.  
> It's kinda random.

I step slowly down the curb towards the road. A girl walks past holding a box and slows as she passes me. I stop, glancing at the car driving down the road. I creep closer towards the road. Three... two...   
I tense.  
One.   
I jump in front of the car. The driver tries to swerve to avoid me, but it's too late. The car slams into me, and I'm thrown to the ground. I grit my teeth as I feel a slashing pain. The driver brakes hard, but the girl is already beside me, phone pressed to her ear.   
"Hello!" her voice is rushed.  
"Yes, uh, ambulance, a.. a girl has just been hit by a car..."   
I glare at her, but she doesn't notice.  
"Near McKinnon Secondary.. Hall Street and Windsor.." she says into the phone.   
"Okay.. thank you. Yes, please hurry.." she rests the phone on the curb and puts it on speakerphone. Some person talks to her through the phone, but she seems to be ignoring them and instead is trying to stop the blood coming from my leg with her blazer. I glare at her again.

Soon enough, wailing sirens are getting closer. I look up weakly and see the ambulance pull up. The girl stands, and someone gets out of the ambulance. She gestures for them to come, and they bring a stretcher and lift me onto it.   
"How do you know her?" says the ambulance person. The girl shakes her head.   
"I don't."   
The paramedic frowns.   
"Well, I guess you'd best come anyway," he says guiding her into the ambulance. She sits beside me.  
Soon, we're driving. She quickly dials someone else.  
"Hey, mum. I've kinda just been involved in an accident but I'm not hurt, we're going to the hospital right now I'll call you back later bye." She rushed and then hung up. I frown at her.  
"Why'd you call the ambulance," I say. She sighs.  
"I know you didn't just get hit by the car."   
I look away. Soon enough, we get to the hospital. The paramedics take me out of the ambulance, and the girl follows. They take me into a room and the girl sits beside me.   
God, she's annoying. She looks at me.   
I look away. The girl stares at the floor.  
"So, what's your name?" she asks. I sigh.  
"Lea."   
She smiles.  
"Aerin."   
I look at her.   
"That's a pretty name."   
She gives a small smile. I don't smile back. She sighs.  
"So.." she's clearly trying to start a conversation. I don't want to talk.   
"I'm not really in the mood to talk," I say. She nods.  
"I guess I get that. Can I just ask you a question?" she asks.  
I frown.  
"Okay..?"  
She hesitates.  
"Why did you do it.?"   
I look up at her. She looks down.  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."   
I sigh again.  
"No, it's fine. You're a psych student, aren't you?" I ask. She nods.   
"Yeah." I crack a small smile.  
"That's kinda cool."   
She blinks. "Really?"  
I nod. Then I glance at her shirt, she's wearing a rainbow pin. I feel my heart skip a beat. She's like me.  
"Hey uh, what's that pin for?" I ask. She blushes.  
"Uh... it's a pride pin..." she says.   
"Really?"   
She nods.  
"That's brave." She shrugs. I sigh.  
"I wish I could be so open. Last time I was... well..." I trail off bitterly. She bites her lip, I can tell she's curious but she doesn't pry.  
"My family disowned me," I say bitterly. Her eyes widen.  
"Oh. Lea... I'm so sorry.." she says. I try to shrug it off, so she won't see the tears that spring to my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever."   
"No, really." I know we only just met, but really.. that's awful.." She says. I wipe my eyes.  
"Yeah, it's not exactly pleasant. They were all major homophobes." I admit.   
"That sucks." she hesitates. "You could stay with me if you want. My family is pretty ok with it."   
I blink at her kindness. "Really?"   
She smiles. "Yeah."   
I try to make conversation.  
"So, what're you into?" I say. Aerin smiles.  
"Art, writing, psychology," she says. "You?"   
I think. I haven't enjoyed anything in a while.  
"Reading, cycling and uh... theatre."   
Aerin smiles.  
"I love theatre. Favourite musical?" she asks me. I think.  
"Gonna have to say, Dear Evan Hansen," I say.   
"Hah. Mine is Hamilton, but I love DEH too," she says happily. I raise my eyebrows. She chuckles.  
"Well then, Evan," I say, with a bit of a laugh. I haven't laughed in forever. It feels good.   
"What, Connor? Or Jared? Or Zoe?" she says. I think.  
"Connor."  
She laughs.  
"TREE BROS" she yells, falling off the chair. I laugh.  
"Holy crap Aerin," I say. She gets up.  
Maybe things will get better with this girl around.


End file.
